A generic inductive electronic module is known from WO 2011/047819, which discloses an inductive electronic module for use in producing a multiple transformer assembly, with which, for example, according to FIG. 4 of WO 2011/047819, a current dividing device for supplying current to a plurality of consumers can be implemented. This advantageously comprises a planar core element, which, when connected in pairs with a circuit board that supports planar windings, can be used to implement a plurality of transformers that are magnetically decoupled from one another, in a manner that is simple in terms of production engineering and is highly magnetically efficient.
More particularly, WO 2011/047819 describes the possibility of allowing respective winding arrangements that implement the transformers to interact with the inner limbs and/or the lateral limbs in such a way that within the compact geometry, and therefore, in terms of components, by means of a pair of planar core elements, each in the form of a single piece, four or more transformers that are magnetically decoupled from one another can be set up.
In particular, the embodiment of the generic circuit board as a multilayer and/or stacked arrangement of a plurality of circuit boards, each supporting planar windings and having openings suitably adapted to the projections of the pair of planar core elements, supports the implementation of a correspondingly compact design.
However, an embodiment of a multiple transformer assembly that can be implemented using this known technology, based upon the current divider circuit disclosed in FIG. 4 of the WO 2011/047819, for example, in a resonant converter topology would necessitate additional expense for implementing the series and/or resonance inductor on the primary side of the main transformer (TR1 in FIG. 4 of WO 2011/047819), which is necessary for the resonant converter and is series connected to the primary winding (not shown in FIG. 4). If, for example, a circuit of the type outlined in FIG. 4 were to be implemented utilizing a generic planar core element (FIG. 6 of WO 2011/047819), although all the transformers TR1, TR2, TR4, TR5 could be implemented on said planar core element (or on a pair of said planar core elements facing one another), there would not be enough space for an additional inductor, as would be required for the resonant converter topology, and said additional inductor would also necessitate additional expenditure on components (or the provision of additional lateral limbs, which would in turn negatively affect the compactness of the module and/or would require additional expenditure).